Asma
by Summer Mint
Summary: apa kalian tahu? kalau sang flame alchemist punya penyakit asma? aneh bukan? dan sang asisten punya pengalaman yang...just R&R XD
1. Chapter 1

yoooooooo... ini fict saia kelima yg tentu masih rada baal **kebalikan abal XD*  
sumarry-nya mang rada aneh...

apa kalian tahu, kalau sang flame alchemist, punya penyakit asma?

dari kejadian ini, sang asistennya, letnan hawkeye, punya pengalaman yg...liat aja sendiri** taboked again*

disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa-sensei!!! pinjem chara2nya y XDDDD

summary: apa kalian tahu, kalau sang flame alchemist, punya penyakit asma?

semua kejadian ini berawal disebuah kasus di malam hari, di Central

"sialan, lagi2 Scar membunuh alchemist negara" gerutu sang Flame Alchemist  
"di laporkan ada 2 alchemist negara yg tewas, 5 anggota militer terluka, dan 1 warga sipil yg terluka" lapor sang asisten, Letnan Hawkeye  
"haaaahh....ya sudah, bawa para korban ke rumah sakit untuk di otopsi"  
"Scar masih saja menjadi teror negeri ini y?"  
"tidak sampai seluruh alchemist negara dibunuh dgn tangannya" kata Roy sambil menggaruk kepalanya  
"berarti anda dalam bahaya ya?"sindir Riza  
"tidak perlu ditanyakan, lagi pula...kenapa malam ini harus hujan?" keluh Roy  
"yaa....jangan ditanyakan lagi kalau di _betul-betul_ tidak berguna di hari hujan **make betul2 lagi*  
"anda sendiri letnan, tumben hari ini juga tidak berguna?" lawan roy mulai kesal  
"bukannya kewajaran? pertahan Scar jauh lebih cepat dari manusia biasa" kata riza tidak mau kalah  
"bukannya seharusnya impas, letnan? kita sama2 tidak berguna"  
"anda jauh lebih tidak berguna, Kolonel"  
"impas"  
"tidak"  
"impas"  
"tidak"  
"impas"  
"tidak"  
beberapa anggota militer yg bertugas mulai melihat ke arah mereka, berkelahi layaknya anak kecil  
riza yang mulai geram, terpaksa mengalah "cih, terserah anda saja" kata Riza lari menjauh dari Roy  
"berarti impas ya?" kata roy masih(teteup aja) tidak mau kalah  
riza hanya berlari tanpa menjawab apa2

// Riza's Apartement//  
"YANG BENAR SAJA!!! kolonel itu benar2 seperti anak kecil betulan y!!?? apa tidak bisa ngalah sedikit apa!!!" kata riza dalam telepon yang tersambung pada teman dekatnya di East City, Rebbeca  
"ya sudah, bukan sifat itu sudah kamu ladeni selama tahun2 terakhir ini?" jawab Rebbeca  
"uukkhh..tapi bagiku inilah yg terparah..." gerutu Riza sambil memukuli bantalnya  
"di situ hujan kan?" tanya Rebbeca  
"iya, kenapa?"  
"apa kamu tidak khawatir, kalau orang yg kau sukai nanti sakit~~~~" kata Rebbeca dengan suara mengejek  
"SIAPA YG SUKA SAMA KOLONEL BODOH ITU HAH!!!!!!!???" BRAAKKK  
memang bukan pilihan tepat aku berbicara dengan rebecca tentang ini, pasti berakhir dengan hal seperti ini, sesal Riza dalam hati

Esoknya, hal yg di(ejek)khawatirkan Rebbeca benar2 terjadi  
seharian ini Kolonel batuk2 dengan wajah yg sedikit merah  
walau begitu, kata2 Rebbeca tadi malam terus mengiang2 di telinga Riza, hingga membuat mukanya memerah.  
"ukhhh... dasar Rebbeca bego, baka, tolol, bodoh, gara2 dia aku betul mengingat kata2nya semalam" gumam Riza sambil memojok di pinggiran kantor  
"ummm..letnan?(uhuk)"  
riza yg setengah malu dan dendam terpaksa melihat muka roy  
"a...ada apa kolonel?"  
"uumm..(uhuk) tolong taruh ini di meja kantor administrasi militer(uhuk)"  
"ba..baik"  
sebenarnya, jauh dari pengaruh temannya, riza sudah khawatir melihat kolonel berbicara dengan terbatuk2  
"a..anda tidak apa2 kolonel?"  
"tidak...cuman sedikit batuk(uhuk)"  
(author says: knapa lu bilang tidak O.o?)  
lama2 batuk roy makin kencang  
"uhuk uhuk uhuk...uhuk uhuk...OHOK OHOK..UEEEKHHH"  
(author says: kolonel muntah...)  
" KOLONEL!!??"  
"UHUK...UHUK.."  
"kolonel, bertahanlah!!!"

what heppen tu kolonel!!???  
just read the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

gyaaaaaaa...udah lama bgt aku ngg ke FFn, compku rusak TT^^TT!!! Dan sekarang siap untuk nulis(dihancurkan) lagi!!!  
ohya aku ama berterima kasih pada Yana Toboso-sensei *menundukan kepala*  
berkat anda yg gambar Ciel yg kena asma, saia jd dapet berkah(halah) membuat fict ini, terima kasih!!!

ok, lanjut bro!!!

disclaimire: Hiromu Arakawa-sensei (saia berasa ada yg pingin bunuh saia karna merubah roy menjadi asma =_=")

summary: Riza yg menyadari masa lalu itu, sekarang harus menangis lagi...

last chapter:  
sebenarnya, jauh dari pengaruh temannya, riza sudah khawatir melihat kolonel berbicara dengan terbatuk2  
"a..anda tidak apa2 kolonel?"  
"tidak...cuman sedikit batuk(uhuk)"  
(author says: knapa lu bilang tidak O.o?)  
lama2 batuk roy makin kencang  
"uhuk uhuk uhuk...uhuk uhuk...OHOK OHOK..UEEEKHHH"  
(author says: kolonel muntah...)  
" KOLONEL!!??"  
"UHUK...UHUK.."  
"kolonel, bertahanlah!!!"

"ini asma" jelas dokter yg merawat Roy  
"asma?" tanya riza, ialah yg membawa Roy pulang dan memaggil dokter  
"ya, penyakit yg cukup langka di daerah berudara lembab seperti Central, biasanya sering diidap oleh anak2 di daerah barat yg gersang, apa dia punya asma sebelumnya?"  
"saya kurang tahu masa lalunya, dok"  
"mungkin gara suhu Central yg meningkat, stress, dan masuk angin membuat asmanya kambuh"  
"kalau masuk angin, ia sering mengidapnya, tapi saya baru tahu kalau dia terkena asma"  
"tolong setelah dia bangun, beri dia air minum hangat, dan obat ini"  
"baik, terima kasih, dokter"  
"kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu"

Riza menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Roy  
"Demam belum turun juga.."  
Riza pergi ke dapur apartemen roy untuk membuat kompres hangat  
"sudah beberapa tahun aku bersamanya, tapi baru kali ini aku tahu ia asma..."  
saat ia selesai mengompres roy, riza tidak sengaja menjatuhi sebuah foto berframe  
"Ini…"  
Yup, itu foto Riza dan Roy saat masih kecil, dimana riza terlihat memegangi tangan roy kecil yg tersenyum manis.  
Foto itu diambil di sebuah pesta amal, dan orang tua mereka datang menghadirinya  
"Kalau tidak salah...aku mengajak Roy main lari-larian, kan?"

(author story-ngarang-sendiri-lho) ini ceritanya...  
Di sebuah pesta amal, keluarga Mustang dan Hawkeye di undang kesana, dan mereka membawa buah hati mereka.  
Riza yg tidak tahu kalau Roy baru sembuh dari sakit asmanya, mengajak bermain lari2an.  
Tidak beruntung, malam itu, asmanya kambuh dan roy pingsan di tengah bermain lari2an.  
Riza yg merasa bersalah, malu bermain dengan roy selama beberapa minggu, padahal roy tidak ingat apa2 tentang kejadian itu...

"Walau ayah berkata aku tidak ingat apa2, sekarang aku ingat lho, letnan" kata Roy tiba2

(author says: gmana lo bisa bangun??!! Mang lu denger cerita gw yg abalnya luar biasa tu!!???)  
"ko..kolonel, anda sudah tidak apa2?"  
"(uhuk) iya..lebih baik daripada yg(uhuk) tadi..."  
"ka..kalau begitu, saya ambil air hangat dulu dan obat"  
" ' w '? "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kebingungan Roy terus berlanjut, setelah ia menghabiskan obatnya (author says: kyk ngabisin makanan aja…)

"letnan, kau betul2 tidak apa2? "

"i..iya…hanya sedikit lelah saja…"

Roy hanya bisa menyerah sambil tersenyum…pada letnannya yg keras kepala ini…  
roy mengangkat poni yg menutupi muka riza  
"dasar, dar dulu riza ini ngg berubah y...cengeng"  
di lihatnya riza yg sedang meneteskan titik air matanya  
"ini sudah kedua kalinya aku membuat asmamu kambuh..aku ini...bodohh..." kata Riza sambil menghapus air matanya  
"....." **kalem** (sebenernya da sedikit ngg sadar karena demam)  
Melihat riza yg sedang menutup matanya, Roy mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Riza  
1...2....3....  
Riza yg _cengok_ 3 detik langsung teriak  
"!!!!!" (wihh lebay..)  
Roy dengan muka memerah langsung pingsan setelah mencium Riza  
" tung...tunggu..kolo...KOLONEL!!!???"  
di lihatnya roy yg tertidur pulas dengan muka rada merah  
Riza menaruh telapak tangannya  
"demamnya...naik lagi..."  
Roy hanya cengok sambil memegangi bibirnya yg terasa geli  
"tadi itu...mimpi atau..betulan.." gumamnya sambil bermuka merah 

fin~~~~  
omake:  
esok, roy yg setengah tidur kemarin mencium riza, lupa apa yg terjadi kemarin...

note before ending:  
huaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh ini fict yg paling cepet abis XDDD  
maap ya yg kena asma ikut terkait DX  
saia ngg maksud menghina qo, plisssssssss!!! maaaaaaaaaappp DXX!!!  
ending song:  
I'm Alive-Kuroshitsuji


End file.
